Tino's Adventures of Regular Show: The Movie
Weekenders Adventures of Regular Show: The Movie is another Weekenders/Cartoon Network crossover film made by Sonic876. It will appear on Google Drive in December. Plot Rigby leads a rebellion squadrent (consisting of Benson, Skips, Hi-Five Ghost, Muscle Man, and Pops) against an evil cyborg named Mr. Ross and his army when he is erasing time. When Rigby and his team reach Ross himself, he reveals himself to be in possession of a weapon, the future version of Mordecai, who is a cyborg himself and has discovered a transgression Rigby did to him in the past and attempts to kill him. When the team get incapaticated, Benson sacrifices himself in order for Rigby to get to a space ship/time-machine to head to the past to stop the chaos. Just as Rigby is about to travel back in time, Mordecai shows up and shoots Rigby when the latter hits the time travel button. In the past, the present Mordecai and Rigby barely keep themselves from being fired when they run late for work. When the space ship from the future shows up and crashes into the ground, future Rigby appearsand tells the employees that when Mordecai and Rigby were in high school, they created a time machine that backfired and destroyed, but created a tornado called the "Timenado", and that they got expelled for blowing up the science lab. Also, the future Rigby reveals that Mordecai shot him, shocking the park residences that Mordecai and Rigby have receded their relationship. Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Delia Ketchum, Misty, Brock, Molly Hale, May, Max, Dawn, Cilan, Iris, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Shido Itsuka, Tohka Yatogami, Kotori Itsuka, Yoshino and Yoshinon, Reine Murasame, Origami Tobiichi, Mana Takamiya, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Kazuto Izuka, Narue Nanase, Masaki Maruo, Hajime Yagi, Kanaka Nanase, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Ttark, Woody Woodpecker, Ariel, Flounder, Melody, Sebastian, The DigiDestined and their Digimon (Season 1, 2, 3 & 4), D-Team, Alpha Gang and their Dinosaurs, The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan, Aisling, Rexy, Blue the Velociraptor, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Autobots, Dinobots, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy Rose, Cream and Cheese, Cosmos, Christopher Thorndyke, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Silver, Blaze, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, Hay Lin, Caleb, Blunk, Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Spike (MLP), Sunset Shimmer, Discord, Jack Skellington, Heckle and Jeckle, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, Cool McCool, Charlie Brown, Sally Brown, Lucy Van Pelt, Linus Van Pelt, Peppermint Patty, Maurice, Kurumi Tokisaki, The Dazzlings, Tirek, Dr. Drakken, Shego, Oogie Boogie, The Crime Empire (Joker, Harley, Penguin, Two-Face, Negaduck, Quackerjack, Megavolt, Bushroot, and The Liquidator), Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Piedmon, MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, Ursula, Morgana, Undertow, Sailor John, Hades, Shelly, The Trix (Icy, Darcy, and Stormy), Kyoko Kudo, Yuki Kashiwazaki, Aya Kanazawa, Psycho Rangers, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Mistress Nine, Malefor, Spectral Space Pirates, The Shredder, Cruella De Vil, Attila and Hun, Cassidy, Butch, The College of Crooks (The Owl, The Rattler, Hurricane Harry, Jack-in-a-Box, Dr. Madcap and his wife Greta Ghoul), the Grand Duke of Owls, Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic, Decepticons, Dr. Blowhole, Darla Dimple, Dr. Facilier, Grizzle, the Indominus Rex and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) guest stars in this film. * Kurumi Tokisaki, The Dazzlings, Tirek, Dr. Drakken, Shego, Oogie Boogie, The Crime Empire, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Piedmon, MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, Ursula, Morgana, Undertow, Scar, Sailor John, Hades, Shelly, The Trix, Kyoko Kudo, Yuki Kashiwazaki, Aya Kanazawa, Psycho Rangers, The Bowser Family, Spectral Space Pirates, The Shredder, Cruella De Vil, Cassidy, Butch, Attila and Hun, The College of Crooks, the Grand Duke of Owls, Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic, Decepticons, Dr. Blowhole, Malefor, Darla Dimple, Dr. Facilier, Grizzle, Indominus Rex and Team Rocket will work for Mr. Ross. Links Trailer: * Trailer #1: ??? * Trailer #2: ??? Sneak Peaks: * Sneak Peak #1: ??? * Sneak Peak #2: ??? * Sneak Peak #3: ??? * Sneak Peak #4: ??? Full Movie: * Part 1: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B58NNTl20XsUdER3dVA5dEM5a00/view * Part 2: ??? * Part 3: ??? * Part 4: ??? * Part 5: ??? * Part 6: ??? * Part 7: ??? * Part 8: ??? * Part 9: ??? * Part 10: ??? * Credits: ??? Music Videos: #??? (Super Sonic Racing "Mash-Up" Sonic Generations) #??? (Justin Bieber - Never Say Never ft. Jaden Smith) #??? (Jhene Aiko - W.A.Y.S) #??? ("Natasha Bedingfield - Unwritten") #??? ("Michael Jackson - Chicago") #??? (Skillet - Hero) Soundtracks *The Great Battle *Battle on the Tower *Jessica Simpson - With You Credits Transcript *Weekenders Adventures of Regular Show: The Movie/Transcript Category:Sonic879 Category:Weekenders Adventures series Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Time Travel Films Category:Weekenders/Cartoon Network crossovers Category:Epic films Category:Space Adventure films